Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Optical imaging of objects inside or behind turbid media is a challenging endeavor, for example, because multiple scattering scrambles the object information and hides features from view. While techniques such as optical coherence tomography and multiphoton microscopy have been developed to extract ballistic light from scattered light, thus enabling diffraction limited imaging, these approaches are only suitable for imaging depths on the order of five times the scattering mean free path, beyond which the ballistic photon population is too weak with respect to the scattered light to provide useful information.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.